


(Not) Meant to Be

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, Franco & Elizabeth are (not) meant to be. (A 10-Genre Fic Challenge story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Meant to Be

_01\. Angst_  
They were not meant to be, not friends or lovers.

 

 _02\. AU_  
In a different time she could have been his muse.

 

 _03\. Crack!fic_  
Here, they're a mirror’s reflection: exact copies, exact opposites. Divided.

 

 _04\. Crossover_  
Here, they are at a hockey game he doesn't understand.

 

 _05\. First Time_  
Their first kiss is on a Jumbotron on national television.

 

 _06\. Fluff_  
She tastes like cotton candy, and he tastes like popcorn.

 

 _07\. Humor_  
People laugh. Their relationship is deemed ridiculous instead of forbidden.

 

 _08\. Hurt/Comfort_  
She holds his hand tighter and he hugs her closer.

 

 _09\. Smut_  
He makes her come with his breath and his eyes.

 

 _10\. UST_  
He leaves when she lets his hands start to roam.


End file.
